IceFire
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Black Order: Society of supernatural beings. Objective: keep magic hidden from humans. Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee are members and fight against Noah who want to kill humanity. The third side of the war is worried about something bigger: The World! Allen Yullen
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Black Order: A society of supernatural beings. Objective: keep magic hidden from humans. Kanda, Lavi & Lenalee are members of the BO and fight against Noah who want to kill humanity. The third side of the war is worried about something bigger: The World

IceFire

Prologue - 5 Years Ago

The woman ran into the conference room, sucked in a large breath to reveal her dreadful news to her 'colleagues'.

"They found _him_!" The room immediately fell into disarray, as each of the others panicked.

"What if they awaken _him_?" One yelled whilst others just simply sat wide eyed as they watched everyone lose their composure one by one.

"SILENCE!" Yelled a young boy. Everyone looked to the child.

"Sorry sir." A few mumbled whilst others just followed the order.

"Now act like the civilized people you are. If they wake _him_, they wake _him_. It's as simple as that. It's our job to make sure _he_ doesn't lose control like last time. The seal will only last another six years at most, anyway. We knew this was coming soon." The other people all nodded in agreement. "We will have to make some arrangements. We need those necessary to be nearby at all times in case something goes wrong again."

"I still don't understand why we don't just eliminate _him_; get rid of the threat." A man who appeared to be in his late thirties snarled.

"_He_ is the last. You know perfectly well what that means." The boy responded.

"But..."

"The loss of an element is enough to destroy the earth. We cannot allow _him_ to die or fall into the wrong hands. We should be grateful that the Black Order found _him_ and not the _others_, with _him_, _they_ could accomplish what _they_ have set out to do in a heartbeat." A murmur of agreement circulated throughout the room.

"Who will go?" The same man asked.

"We need a member of each element." The boy pondered for a moment before speaking again and revealing his choice. "Ivy, Storm, Saraph." At the mention of their names two women and a man stepped forth, all appeared to be in their early twenties and were eager for a mission.

"But, my lord, they are only level threes, how can they hope to handle a level five, so powerful that it took four others of his station to seal him?" Yet again the man interrupted the boy. He was silenced however when he felt the ground shake beneath his feat and the child stood. An unearthly glow seemed to radiate from the chocolate skin, as cold brown eyes took in the figure who was shaking and unable to meet his gaze. The rest of the room had fallen silent and all the occupants kneeling on one knee, heads bowed, in an attempt to show their respect and keep the wrath from being redirected at them.

"You dare to question my choice?" The child's voice had become deeper and much too mature for the young body it originated from. "I don't ever want to see your face again, Thorn, leave my sight, and don't ever return." The only response he received was a squeak and then the man was scampering away. Slowly the boy lowered back into his seat, at the head of a large table, and took a deep breath. The effect was immediate. The lights, that had begun to flicker, returned to their previous bright glory and the air lost its magical zing, which had had all the others' hair on end. Everyone else relaxed and stood from their bows before seating themselves back in their appropriate seats around the table, all, that is, accept Saraph, Ivy and Storm. They re-approached the child to stand before him nervously.

"My Lord?" Ivy uttered.

"Ah, yes." The boy opened his eyes once more, having calmed himself and restrained his powers that had responded to his rage. "You three need to prepare yourselves for a long term observation mission. I do not want you conversing with any of the Black Order. I also expect a report every fortnight, at times deemed safe enough to leave the area. Is everything clear?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Ivy, you are head of the operation. Good luck." With that last word the meeting was dismissed and everyone left.

Ivy was a natural beauty of a woman, with reddish brown hair and green gem like eyes. She was dressed in a simple green dress that came down to mid-thigh and flat shoes. As she left the meeting place, cleverly disguised as an ordinary office block, she was followed by Saraph and Storm. Saraph was a man with amazingly dark cobalt eyes. His hair was of a similar colour and the healthy skin had an even tan. He was dressed in red skinny jeans and a black shirt with the first few buttons undone, that clung to the well defined muscles across his chest, stomach, back and upper-arms. A scowl was present on his features.

"Why couldn't I have been in charge? I am the male of the group. And stronger!"

"You know, full well, Ivy is the stronger and elder of us." Storm contradicted. "We should be glad to be working with a more experienced and stronger supernatural." She continued, sending a glare in Saraph's direction and received a small smile from Ivy. She had icy, blue eyes and dark hair, and wore a pal grey matching jacket and skirt, finishing the look off with a pair of glasses with 'invisible frames'.

"Humph."

"We should head out. We need to keep an eye on the transportation as well so it would be best to head to the port and follow them from there. Storm, can you arrange transport."

"I'm on it." And with that she reached into her pocket and brought out a miniature looking laptop that could fit in the palm of her hand. Within seconds she had put it away again. "The train leaves in two minutes. If we miss that one there's another fifteen minutes after that."

"Right. Come on then you two." They left in the direction of the nearest station.

Chapter 1 – Present day

"Shit!" _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!_ The red head sprinted to the end of the corridor and skidded round the corner. "Crap!" His voice broke on that one. The sight that met his single eye was enough to make his knees want to buckle, and the tears that had been threatening flowed freely. It was chaos. People were lying all over the place, many of them bending in places they should not and others just staring lifelessly up at the ceiling. Only a few people remained. Trust Kanda to still be up and going. His trusty sword, Mugen, was glinting in the moonlight coming through the gaping hole in the wall. Drops of blood dripped steadily from the deadly edge.

"Baka-Usagi! Get over here now!" That certainly jerked Lavi back to a degree of normality. Walking to the Samurai's side he looked up at the giant that was one of many invaders of their Order. In its arms was Lenalee. She was being held upside-down by her ankles; some blood was trickling down from her head where the brute had swung her against one of the walls.

"Damn it! Yuu-chan, Komui wants you. Said they've broken into the science department, into the ice chamber. He needs you down there to protect his 'treasure'. I'll take care of this oaf!"

"Che." Kanda turned on his heal and ran to the hole, jumping through into the corridor on the other side and glanced briefly behind him before sprinting out of sight. In that brief glance he had seen a black aura engulf Lavi as his finger reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a miniature hammer.

Name meanings:

Allen: Harmony/ Noble

Lavi: Lion

Yuu: Gentleness/ Superiority

Ivy: Ivy

Saraph: To burn

Storm: Violent weather


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to these people for reviewing on the first chapter:  
AnjoRemix; TotalAmuto; (third person to review, sorry your name wouldn't appear for some reason!); CrimsonQueen24.  
First Chapter reviews always motivate me into writing the rest of the story!

* * *

IceFire

Chapter 2

As Kanda made his way down the spiral stair case, down to the underground labs, he came across two Gorgons. _Damn it, I don't have time for this._ He thanked the Gods they had been facing the other way, as he sliced the first's head from her shoulders. The second, however, turned at the sound of its partner's shriek. Clamping his eyes shut, Kanda slowed his breathing and let his senses range out to compensate for his lack of sight. Hearing a hiss, he dodged to the side, narrowly missing one of the snakes, which remunerated for the woman's lack of hair. Sidestepping a few more strikes, the man took his sword and stabbed it forwards, smirking at the feeling of the resistance as it stabbed through her abdomen, before pulling out. In the brief pause when the Gorgon tried to regain enough composure to continue the battle, he swiped the blade through her neck, beheading her. The snakes withered and shrivelled, as she continued to shriek, long after Kanda had already made it to the bottom of the stairs and through the door into the labs below.

The 'samurai' continued through the labs at a brisk pace until he approached the ice chamber. He had only been there once himself when Komui had had each member attempt to break through the ice globe that lay within. It was an oddity, that the science team had found just over five years ago now, which just did not seem to melt. In fact the room it was held in always had its heating up the highest in the whole damn castle that held the English headquarters for the Black Order. If it was not for the heating the door to the room would, most probably, have frozen shut within minutes of the orbs arrival. What was so strange about the ice sphere was the fact it did not seem to be just a cold substance but rather a substance that emitted the cold. This seemed to infuriate the scientists daily as they constantly said something nerdy along the lines of: 'coldness doesn't exist, just objects with limited amounts of thermal energy' and 'heat travels from hot objects to cold'. So, in other words, the thing went against the laws of science, which brought on the conclusion it was being influenced, in some way, by magic.

The scientists' most prominent discovery so far was there seemed to be a core to the frozen globe, something at the heart that gave out an incredible amount of energy that seemed to increase steadily as time passed. Komui had once mentioned that, if they were to measure it in terms of supernatural levels, when they first acquired the sphere it had been around a level two, however, when they re-measured it two years ago, it had been at the top of the level four scale. Now the magnitude was immeasurable, off the scales. Things that were unreadable were called level five, a power that was above anything that could ever be measured. Kanda had tried to break through the ice two years ago when it had been a high level four. He himself was also a high level four which meant he should be able to match the powers that lay within the globe. However, instead it had taken him several long hours to get his sword back after he had sliced into the ice, to have the blade freeze over and become trapped in the orb. He had not been in the room since. He knew it was childish, but he would never forgive the damn ice berg for trying to steal Mugen from him.

Now, two years later, he entered the room again, through a doorway where the door had been ripped off its hinges. He immediately felt the temperature difference. Looking around he found two of the Noah had already arrived. Tyki Mikk, the Noah of 'pleasure', and Skin Bolic, Noah of 'Wrath'. The fatter of the two was sucking on a lolly, the gigantic kind, in a swirl on a stick. Tyki had a cigarette between his own lips and was currently standing in front of the blasted block of ice. Skin, on the other hand, seemed to be temporarily trapped by one of the scientist's barriers that had recently been developed by Komui himself. _Thinking of that damn scientist, where is he?_ Scanning the room he spotted Reever and Komui huddled behind an overturned desk. The barrier device was balanced on the edge of one of the table's legs.

"Che." The reserved and irritated sound seemed to draw the attention of everyone in the room.

"Ah, Kanda-kun!" The big sister complex in the beret exclaimed. "Get rid of that meany who destroyed my precious baby Komurin VIII!" He continued gesturing wildly at the Tyki guy. How that he mentioned it, Kanda could see random robot parts and gears dotted around the place. _If the bastard wasn't a Noah, and I was Lavi, I would probably kiss that guy._

"Well, well, if it isn't the _mighty_ Kanda Yuu." Tyki called across the room. "Now, what could you possibly be down here for? Hmm?" Gritting his teeth, Kanda turned his attention back on the two Noahs before him. He slowly pulled Mugen out of its sheath and held it out, falling into his usual fighting stance. "Oi, sweet-tooth, keep the vamp busy, I'll check out this lump of ice, see what they're hiding." With that the Noah of pleasure walked up to the ice and placed a hand on it, trying to work out its secrets. Skin, enraged by the nickname, crunched the lolly between his teeth, taking the sweet clean off the stick, which he dropped to the floor before charging Kanda, crashing straight through the supposed restraining barrier.

* * *

(Gorgons are creatures with snakes for hair and it is said if you look them in the eye you will turn to stone. Medusa is the most famous one that you are most likely to recognise)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's my next chapter, but guys only ONE review! What happened? *Sniff sniff*  
Anyways, thanks junchai, and I assure you that your 'little Moyashi' will be there soon!

* * *

IceFire

Chapter 3

Tyki was beginning to be a little more interested in just what the secrets behind this lump of ice really were. The mission, when he first received it, had sounded like a bore, and he had brought Skin along just to get at least some entertainment out of the job. However, now that he was here, he was beginning to understand just what the Earl had meant. There was a strange aura leaking from the ice and the tingle of magic that left the hairs on the back of his neck raised. He was now genuinely curious as to just what the Black Order had been hiding from them. He placed a hand on the surface of the cold substance and let his senses spread out to see just what he could decipher from the frozen water. Whilst the majority of his concentration was focused on the globe, a small part could not help but captivated by the battle taking place behind him. The room lit up at odd time and the Noah of pleasure realised that Skin had resorted to using his lightning based attacks already. _Looks like Kanda's taking this seriously._ He mused to himself.

Refocusing his thoughts, he went back to examining the ice. He then placed his palm on the sphere and slowly phased his hand and then arm through the solid, slowly because the substance seemed to be resisting him somehow. When he was up to the elbow in ice he suddenly felt a searing pain that ran up the length of his arm. Withdrawing his arm and clutching the limb to his chest, a hiss escaped his lips. Looking down he found the appendage had a layer of ice slowly crawling up his arm, spreading like poison. _Shit! Just what is this thing?_ As fast as he could he managed to phase through the ice that was slowly taking over his body. It fell to the floor and shattered with a dull tinkling sound. The remains looked like glitter on the floor. Panting slightly, Tyki glared up at the orb. And that's when he saw it. He was at just the right angle, as was the light, and this allowed his to glimpse something at the ice's centre, something that was defiantly not ice. However, the more he tried to focus his eyes on the object, the more blurred it seemed to become, until, once more, all that lay before him was a sphere of frozen water. Growling his frustration, Tyki let his eyes slide shut and let his senses roam forward. Just as he was beginning to suspect, there was something at the core that seemed to be trapped in the ice like a prison. _Might as well find out what it is then._ He thought. Gathering energy in his right hand, the one that was not still recovering from the frozen attack, he created his own sphere of dark matter. It grew in size until he was pretty sure he could overcome whatever spell had been placed. And then he released it.

Meanwhile, Kanda and Skin's battle was getting more and more intense by the second. Kanda had received many cuts and bruises, the worst being a stab wound directly through his stomach. Skin however was not doing much better. They parted in their deadly dance for a brief moment, eyeing up their opponent and regaining their breath.

"Che." Was the only warning the Noah of Wrath received before Kanda renewed his assault on him. He lifted up his golden arms to deflect the blow, but was seriously shocked when Mugen just stabbed straight through them and into his chest below. However, his arms had caused the injury to his chest to be shallow, whereas, without it would have undoubtedly been a death blow. Nevertheless, now both of his arms were useless and hung motionless at his sides. This left him open to the next attack. The fine sword sunk into the flesh of his neck, slicing through his windpipe and continuing until it cut through the back of his collar, the sharp tip slowly revealing itself from the stiff fabric. With the blade now through the whole of the Noah's width, Kanda sliced downwards before turning the blade round and completing the cutting of Skin in half by swinging upwards. The two halves fell in opposite directions to the floor and Kanda looked up just in time to see Tyki release a blast of black magic at the ice globe.

* * *

Please Review people!


	4. Chapter 4

Yaaaay! I got reviews! Humongous thanks to:  
TotalAmuto; Zwnohyun; vanilla-chan; vampire-chamer-101.  
(Questions and answers are at the end of the chapter!)

* * *

IceFire

Chapter 4

Kanda felt the tingling on the back of his neck and could sense the pure destructive power emanating from the ball of magic rushing towards the ice. Without another thought he threw himself in front of Komui and Reever and closed his eyes waiting for the pain he was sure would follow.

The black magic finally collided with the ice, and everything became chaotic, to the point where, when asked later, Kanda could not have told anyone exactly what had happened, not that he would have answered with anything other than 'Che' anyway. All he knew was, as the two spheres touched; a shrill screech echoed and filled his ears, as well as those around him. And then a wave of pure power exploded from the point where they were connected. Sub-zero wind wreaked havoc throughout the room, and then the ice gave a little. Immediately thousands of tiny blades of ice were thrown about by the currents of air, where they had been disintegrated from the glowing frozen orb. The ones that would have sliced into Reever and Komui became lodged into Kanda's back, and he grunted in pain, as the supervisor and his assistant looked on in horror at what was unfolding before them. And then everything disappeared in a blinding light.

As Kanda's vision returned to him, he found himself lying on his side, with Reever leaning over him worriedly. He blinked up at the man before pulling himself up so that he was sitting, and the assistant smiled in relief before turning his back on him to gaze at something. Kanda looked around himself and saw both Komui and Reever staring in the same direction, and he immediately followed their gaze.

The room was a complete and utter mess. The walls that were previously covered in a thick layer of ice were now visible as the sheet of frozen water melted with a steady drip, causing a large puddle to be forming in a circle round the room against all the walls. However in the centre of the room was what had truly drawn everyone's attention. Even Tyki Mikk was staring at it in shock.

In the middle of all the destruction was the figure of a young boy floating in the centre of everything. His head was tilted back as if to stare at the ceiling, but his eyes were closed. Another thing was the boy had several things circling him. As Kanda's eyes became more adjusted to the now dim light that seemed to emanate from the boy, he was able to decipher that there were rings of fire circling both the boy's wrists and what appeared to be manacles with a chain made of rock around his feet. Also surrounding his torso was a strange gust of wind that had a slight bluish tinge to it, swirling around his waist at impossible speeds.

What was most alarming, however, was the strange glow of power that seemed to surround the boy. It lit the whole room with the unnaturally sinister but strangely warm light. It obscured the, now that Kanda looked more closely, naked body. The longer anyone looked the more their eyes watered at the brightness, but none of them, Tyki included, could bear to take their eyes off of the alien beauty before them.

Suddenly the boy's eyes snapped open and his body slowly descended to the ground, leaving him standing and the glow slowly faded. However the swirls of elements did not disappear. Dazed silver eyes seemed to pass over everyone in the room unseeingly, sending chills down everyone's spines. And finally they came to rest on a space over Kanda's shoulder. The vampire quickly turned on his heals and was shocked to see five people of varying ages, slowly walking forward, towards him. All five of them seemed to have paled, and the girl in front's hands shook at her sides. Kanda was unable to respond as they walked past him as though he did not even exist. He could not even feel a presence coming from any of them, just like ghosts. He turned to keep them in his sight as they approached the boy who continued to stare at where they had been before, seemingly completely out of it.

The silence was finally broken by the first of the strangers, the woman with pale blonde hair, as was all of their hair, and she was probably in her late twenties. She was dressed in a deep blue fitted jumper, straight leg jeans and chunky black combat boots. Her hair was cropped short with a long fringe falling across her eyes. Once she was before him she fell to her knees and bowed her head.

"Umi-Heika." She whispered. The four others mimicked her actions, kneeling before the boy with their heads bowed in respect. Slowly the silver eyes drifted from their previous position to land on the woman in front. Everyone seemed to hold their breaths as they waited for some kind of reaction. At a snail's pace the boy lifted one of his arms, as if to reach out and touch the woman before him. However the fire encircling his wrist drew his attention and a slight frown twisted his features.

"Umi-Sama." Another voice came from their left. Once again Kanda found himself turning to find himself between the boy and more unknown people. The one in front, the one that had spoken, was another woman, but she had brown hair with a reddish tinge and was dressed in a green buttoned up coat and black trousers and appeared to be around his own age of twenty. Behind her was a boy who looked a little older and had black hair that shone blue where the light hit it at the right angle. He was dressed in a red polo neck jumper that clung to him in all the right places and simple black jeans. The five previous intruders all jumped at the other two's appearance and stood in front of the boy they all referred to as Umi. Ocean, Kanda noted, coming from his own homeland's language. Their body's created a protective wall between the alien beauty and the newcomers. "Storm, the stats?" She continued after taking a few seconds to survey the defensive group.

"They are all level ones." Kanda was startled to see that there was in fact a third party to the second group. She had been standing further to the woman's left than the boy and seemed difficult to deduce from her surrounding unless you concentrated, or, Kanda observed, she drew attention to herself, and she had done so by talking. Maybe that was her power. "Also Umi-Sama is still partially sealed, however I doubt it will last if he actually wants to break free-" She broke of as she said this due to a strange hissing sound filled the air and the fire that encircled the boy's wrists sizzled out of existence. Pure power radiated from the child making it near impossible to breath until Kanda released his own plentiful power, to negate the effect, into his, Reever and Komui's immediate surroundings earning him a sigh of relief from the Section Chief and Supervisor.

The intruders, on the other hand, were not so lucky. It was quickly proven that they were all low levelled supernaturals and could not stand up to the boy's power.

"Oi, brat! Stop it! You're going to fucking kill them all!" He found himself yelling. The power that had been steadily growing, and was getting to the point where Kanda's defence was weakening, seemed to hesitate at the statement, before it receded a little. The boy's eyes seemed to regain some focus and they immediately widened in horror. The suffocating force at once dropped to zero but the energy could still be felt boiling just beneath the surface impatiently waiting to jump forth once more. The boy opened his mouth as if to saw something but nothing passed the pale blue lips violent shivers suddenly convulsed the figure and he fell forwards to land on his knees and then slump onto his side, his arms wrapped around his body and he continued to be wracked by bursts of shakes at inconsistent intervals.

"Umi-Heika!"

"Umi-Sama!" Simultaneous voices rang out in panic. The two new groups ran forth, temporarily forgetting whatever differences were between them to surround and fuss over him but not quite bringing themselves to touch him.

"Storm!" The same girl as before stepped forwards and laid a hand across the boy's eyes and closed her own. She suddenly gasped and removed her hand as if burnt. "Storm?" The same red head exclaimed.

"I-Its okay, Ivy. He just did not want anyone in his mind. He pushed me out a little violently is all." This time the girl, Storm, leant forwards and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder, and a soft gasp escaped past her lips. "We need to get his to a source. NOW!" She said panicked to the strange group. "How long have you people kept him away from water?" She screamed at Kanda, Komui and Reever rounding on them viciously. "What were you thinking? Were you _trying_ to _kill_ him?" Komui and Reever just shook their heads and took a step back from her rage. Kanda, on the other hand, had had enough.

"I don't know what you're fucking on, but you should be getting the brat to water, rather than taking your petty anger out on us!" A short silence ensued before the girl nodded stiffly at him and turned back to the others.

"Ivy, we need to break the rest of the seal, he's still fighting them subconsciously and it's weakening him further." With a curt nod the red head reached out to touch the manacles on his ankles and they fell to pieces at her touch. At the same time Storm reached out to touch the swirl of air and it disappeared as she drew near. Satisfied with their work they attempted to lift the figure, but stopped to look at Kanda.

"You," Ivy began "pick him up and take us to the nearest natural water supply. Kanda just glared at them. He had already deduced that they were all far below his own supernatural level and would in no way follow any of their orders. Seeing his expression Ivy, Storm and the boy that was with them all glared at him. "We may all be of a lower level than you, but we know what you are and therefore your weaknesses, _vampire_. On the other hand you know nothing of us, and even if you did, your one weakness had nothing but strength in the current environment. Saraph." She stated calmly. The boy of their group stepped forwards, a creepy grin spread across his face. Slowly he removed his hands from his pockets and clapped them together with force. As the tow appendages drew away from each other, a flame burst to life. The fire grew until it took on a shape of a lance which the boy gripped with no fear of being burnt.

Kanda took a step back. It was well known that vampires feared fire above anything else, but how the boy managed to produce it was a mystery to him. Unless…

"You're a fire sprite." Although he voiced it as a statement, Kanda was far from sure of his conclusion. Saraph's grin widened, showing more teeth, and he nodded his head in confirmation. Kanda raised his sword in defence as the fire sprite jumped forwards, intending to block the blow; however the lance of fire passed straight through the weapon as if it did not exist. Kanda quickly jumped put the way before he could come to any harm, but the lance brushed against his trench coat.

Kanda's coat was custom made to be fire proof. Obviously no one had informed Saraph of this as the material immediately caught alight despite its fire resistant quality and Kanda immediately shrugged out the material tossing it as far away from his person as possible. As the boy stepped forth once more to continue the attack, Ivy's hand came down on his shoulder.

"Enough." She stated. "He should cooperate now. Kanda glared in her direction but nodded his head curtly. That had been to close for his liking and he was not about to continue a fight that he could lose in front of Komui of all people, especially when his opponent was supposed to be weaker than him.

At this point Kanda stepped forwards. He picked up his thick coat that had now stopped burning, having only destroyed one of the sleeves, and wrapped the spindly and still trembling body of 'Umi-Sama' before lifting him into his arms. All eight of the intruders scrutinised him for a moment before nodding their approval and gesturing for him to lead the way.

* * *

Picture of 'Umi-Sama' sealed: http:/ boobops. deviantart. com /#/d3ij04n  
Picture of Ivy, Storm and Saraph: http:/ boobops. deviantart. com /#/d3ivifk  
And a much better picture of Storm: http:/ boobops. deviantart. com/#/d3j4p38  
Please remove the spaces for the links to work! Xxx

* * *

Anyways everyone please review! xxx

* * *

Questions and Answers

To vampire-chamer-101.  
Hopefully this chapter is enough proof that I do, whole heatedly, intend to continue this fanfic!


	5. APOLOGIES

I was planning to have the next chapter of The Cursed, Chosen and Magic and IceFire ready and up for Friday 13th just gone, but complications (i.e. me hopefully only temporarily misplacing the memory stick) mean I will not be updating until it is found or I deem that it will not be found and rewrite the chapter which would be a huge pain in the ass!

If I do not find it within the next week, I plan to rewrite them, so hopefully these two stories will be up by 28th and 1st respectively. So until then, to my wonderful readers, thank you and I'm really sorry for his turn of events.


	6. POLL

Poll

I've decided that I'm going to concentrate for a month at a time on each fanfiction, getting as many new chapters out during this time as I can.

In April I'm going to be concentrating on **Lord of Dragons and Riders** (a Merlin / Inheritance fanfiction).

However for May, I've set up a poll on my author page for all you lovely readers to vote on your favourite fanfiction!

So please vote! xxx


	7. PETITION

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on the following website:

www. change  
. org  
/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

(remove the line gaps and spaces)


End file.
